A process is known from French patent No. 80.05684 for shaping sections, more especially tubular sections obtained by the adhesion of several strips of fibrous, cellulosic, metallic, plastic and other materials, the one laterally staggered in relation to the other. In accordance with this known process, the assembling of strips, which are previously coated with adhesive on at least one surface, is initially achieved over a narrow width, and then extended to the entire perimeter of the tubular section being shaped. The assembly process consists of a helicoidal progression created by the combination, on the one hand, of the lateral extension of the width of assembly and on the other hand, by the continuous advancing of all the strips so as to achieve lateral deployment of one strip in relation to another progressively with continuous shaping of the tubular section.
A machine is also known, from French patent No. 80.08667, for the continuous shaping of tubular section made from several strips stuck together, such strips being of fibrous, cellulosic, metallic, plastic and other materials. This machine accomplishes the shaping process indicated above and comprises an adhesive unit fitted with a labeling assembly, followed by a press to ensure partial adhesion of the different strips over a narrow width, while the ends of the strips remain independent of one another. This machine also incorporates a shaping device acting together with a feeding and gripping mechanism to continue and broaden the adhesion area, and a succession of twin-wheel pressure assemblies to assist the adhesion of the strips snugly edge-to-edge. At its discharge point, the machine comprises a multi-cut periphery cutting device accompanied by a device for discharging the severed lengths of tubular section.